Another strange day
by bigdave
Summary: AU. A Evangelion Video Girl Ai xover. This is just something I thought I would try. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own NGE and I am not making any money off of this.

Another Strange Day.

Chapter 1

Shinji was on his way home after school like normal. But this day he felt a little more lousy then usual. Asuka had been picking on him more then she usually does. He wondered if it was because she got up late or was it because he forgot to bring her lunch to school. As shinji walked home he was trying to think up a way to make it up to her. Then he realized that it wouldn't matter tonight. Asuka was so mad at shinji that she went home with Hikari after school.

As he walked home the more depressed he became. He would be at home by himself tonight. Not only that asuka was staying over with hikari, but also his guardian, Misato, had to work that night. "Great" he thought, "another lousy day followed by a rotten night."

When he turned the corner to finish making his way home, he noticed something he hadn't seen before. There before him was a new video store. Now what made this so strange was at that moment in time in Toyko-3 most places was closing and people were moving away. Toyko-3 was in the middle of a war with creatures called angels.

As he looked at the store Shinji noticed the name. Gokuraku. Yeah right he thought. Paradice huh, I might as well check it out. So he walked in. As he looked around he saw a section of tapes that looked intresting. He picked up one of the boxes and looked at the cover. Ai Amano, I'll cheer you up, he read.

Just then the clerk from the store walked up behind shinji and scared him when he said, "you like her don't you?"

Shinji turned and looked at the clerk. Thankfully the clerk was an older gentelman.

"How much does it cost to rent videos?" Shinji asked.

" The videos are free but only to members. If you would like to be a member here is a membership card."

"How much is the membership?" asked Shinji.

" The membership is also free." The clerk answerd, "But you must have a pure heart and sole."

"And since you are in here you must have met the requirements."

" Also," the gentelman said, "If you wish hard enough wonderful things will happen."

With this the clerk turned and started to walk away leaving Shinji by himself again.

Shinji looked at the box again and thought "Well I'm a member now and the rental is free I might

As well take it home.


	2. chapter 2

I don't own NGE or Video Girl Ai and I am not making any money off this story.

Chapter 2

Shinji arrived home just as it started to rain. He said, "I'm home," to no one as, he slipped his wet shoes off. He dropped his school bag on the floor and the new video he just got fell out of the pocket he had put it in. Shinji picked it up and layed it on the dining room table as he walked to his room to get clean clothes for after his bath.

When Shinji went in to the bath to get undressed he just couldn't shake the feeling like he was being watched. "Nobody's here but me," he said as he slipped into the warm water. "After all Misato is working tonight and Asuka is over at Hikari's tonight."

The thought of Asuka sent a shiver down his back. "What am I going to do about Asuka?" thought Shinji. " She was really mad today. Maybe I can fix her a specal lunch for Monday. I can only hope that will keep her from staying mad at me."

After Shinji got out of the bath and got into his shorts and t-shirt, he went into the kitchen to get something for dinner. All he could find was some left over noodles and curry. He heated them up and proceeded into the dining room. As he sat down, he realized he had forgotten all about the video.

Shinji picked up the video box and turned it over to see what it said on the back. "Ai Amano, not only is she cute but she will also be your best friend." Shinji saw that on the box and thought, "That's what I need; a friend I can talk to."

After Shinji finished dinner he washed the dishes and put them away. "Well, lets see what this video is all about," Shinji said aloud. He turned the TV on and pulled the video out of its box. The plastic of this videotape felt different then other tapes. Shinji put the tape in the VCR, pushed play, and sat down on the couch. At first, all there was static but slowly an image started to come into focus. The image was of a very beautiful girl with blond curly waiving hair.

Shinji gasped as she slowly opened her eyes. Shinji noticed her eyes were almost the same color of blue as Asuka's. She smiled at Shinji and said, "Hi, my name is Ai Amano. Oh, you're looking kinda sad, is anything wrong? Maybe I can help. I'm a good listener. You can tell me all of your problems."

Shinji said, "I wish you were here because I do need someone to talk to."

"Well," Ai said, "If you want me to be with you all you have to do is make that wish with all of your feelings and I will be there with you."

Shinji closed his eyes and started saying, "I wish you were here Ai. I need you Ai". Suddenly,

he started to get a warm feeling passing through him. A feeling he hadn't felt sense his mother passed away. Shinji slowly opened his eyes and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. As he did he could see someone standing in front of him. At first, he thought it was Asuka and she was going to yell at him, but as he looked up, he saw that it wasn't Asuka.

The girl standing in front of him was about 5' 4" tall, had shoulder length wavy blond hair, skin that was smooth and white, but not as white as Rei's. She had a smile that would light up a dark room and her blue eyes had a sparkle to them. She was wearing a pair of black ankle high boots, white cotton tights, and a coat that was pink and white with blue trimming. Around the coat was a pink sash with fringe on the ends.

Shinji was at a loss for words. He thought he had seen this girl before but he wasn't sure. After a few tense seconds Ai said," Are you going to introduce your self or are you going to just set there with your mouth open?" That's when Shinji realized he was sitting with his mouth open.

As the wheels in Shinji's head started to move again he said, "I'm Ikari, Shinji Ikari, and who are you?"

"Don't you remember, I already introduced my self. I'm Ai Amano.

"But how did you get in my house just now?"

"You let me come in when you wished for me just now, silly."

Ai said this as she moved to sit down next to Shinji. "Now why don't we have some fun, you and I."

Just as AI was about to set down next to Shinji, the telephone started to ring. Shinji quickly got up and ran to answer the telephone. "Yes, yes, hello." Shinji said. On the other end, there was a slight pause before Misato asked, "Shinji, are you ok?"

"Oh, hi Misato, yes I'm ok."

"Well I just wanted to check on you. Asuka called and told me that she is staying at Hikari's tonight."

About that time Ai said loud enough for Misato to hear, "Come on darling lets do it right here on the couch. It will be fun." Shinji started to cough and Misato said "Why Shinji you little devil, you have a girl with you, don't you?

"No, I don't" Shinji replied,"that's just the TV."

"Ok, I believe you Shinji. Well I have to go. I'll see you in the morning Shinji."

"Ok, bye Misato."

Shinji hung up the telephone, turned, and looked at Ai. "Why did you say that while I was on the phone. That was my guardian and now she probably thinks I'm a pervert!"

"No she won't. She knows you are a growing boy and that growing boys have certain thoughts." Ai said, "And I also wanted to see what you would look like when you are blushing, and boy did you ever blush." With this, Shinji's blush came back.

"Quit picking on me! I get enough of that from Asuka!"

"And who is Asuka? I she your girlfriend?"

"NO, she isn't my girlfriend! She just lives here with me and Misato."

"Oh ho, I see now, you live here with two women and your not getting any service from them at all. No wonder you had to rent my video."

With this Shinji turned and started to walk to his room.

"Hey, what's wrong. I'm only kidding."

As Shinji closed his door, he said "Just leave me alone."

AI was left standing there alone in the living room.

A/n: please forgive me for being a little slow about getting this chapter up. I wasn't sure how I was going to go from point a to point b.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own NGE or Video Girl Ai and I'm not making any money off this story.

Chapter 3

_Hikari's Dairy_

Asuka is spending the night again and like normal, all she does is talk about is Shinji. Baka Shinji this and baka Shinji that. I wish she would listen to herself occasionally. If she would, I think she would see how much she likes him. All she ever does is talk about him. I think she started to like him even before they met. Asuka told me how she likes Kaji but that is just a schoolgirl crush. I hope she starts to look at Shinji a little bit differently soon.

As Hikari closes her dairy Asuka comes walking back into the bedroom after getting her shower.

"What are you doing Hikari? Writing in your dairy?"

"Yeah, I had something I needed to put down on paper."

"What is it? Is it about somebody I know? Come on you can tell me."

"No Asuka I'm not telling. Its private."

"Its about Toji isn't it?"

" Yes its about Toji." Hikari lied not wanting to make Asuka mad at her too."

"I just don't see what you like about him. He's nothing but a dumb jock."

"I know that Asuka, but I do like him. I think he's nice. There is just something about him I like."

"Ok, ok, I'm not going to argue with you about him. So what should we do tomorrow Hikari?"

"Well, for one thing Asuka, I think we should stop by your place and check on Shinji."

"Why would I want to do that for? I don't even want to see him right now."

"I think you should apologize to him Asuka. You were hard on him today."

"I should have been a lot harder on him. That was really baka of him to forget our lunches like that."

"Asuka, you know if you would help him sometimes maybe he wouldn't forget things. In addition, did you even ask him what time he got up? Maybe he had gotten up late too."

Asuka thought about this for a little bit. "Maybe your right. I never did ask him what time he got up. Just to make you happy I might apologize to him."

Misato had just hung up the telephone when Ritsuko came into her office.

"Why the puzzled look Misato?"

"Well I just got off the phone with Shinji and I really don't think he is alone."

"Why is that? Isn't Asuka there with him?"

"No Asuka called earlier and told me she was going to stay at Hikari's."

"Then why don't you think he's alone?"

"Well…while we were talking I herd a girls voice in the background. He said it was the TV but it sounded to real to be on the TV."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. Section two hasn't reported anything about any new girls around Shinji."

"Maybe it was Rei. Shinji might have asked her to come over."

"No it couldn't be Rei, she just left here about ten minutes ago. Anyway here are the reports you need to fill out by morning."

"Thanks a lot, that's all I need is more paper work. You are going to stay and help me right dear friend?"

"Nope, I have a lot to do myself. Well I have to get going. See you later Misato."

"Some friend she is turning out to be." Misato muttered to herself as she started on the reports.

Ai stood there dumbfounded when Shinji walked into his room telling her to leave him alone. She has never had anybody do that to her. "I wonder what his problem is. Its not like I was really wanting him to have sex with me. I was just teasing him."

Not knowing what to do she sat down on the couch and started thinking what she could do to cheer Shinji up. While she was thinking she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Shinji laid in bed listening to his DAT. He was thinking, "that was pretty dumb of me. Here I have a girl in my house and what do I do? I tell her to leave me alone and then leave her by herself. Boy Shinji you really are baka."

Ai awoke with a jolt. She looked around and saw that she was alone in the living room. Seeing a clock she saw that it was about 1:30 in the morning. "I know" she thought "it might cheer him up if he awakes next to a beautiful girl in the morning."

Ai turned out the lights and went to Shinji's room. She very quietly opened the door and walked in. After closing the door, she proceeded to get undressed. " Well, I'm not going to sleep next to him just wearing a pair of panties." That's when she saw Shinji's white shirt draped over the chair at his desk. "This will be good to wear" Ai thought as she put it on.

After changing her clothes, Ai slipped into bed with Shinji trying not to wake him. As she did Shinji rolled over and said something in his sleep.

"Asuka".

"Asuka, who's Asuka?", Ai wondered as she fell back asleep.


	4. chapter 4

Another strange day

Chapter 4

I don't own NGE or Video Girl Ai, but I wish I did.

"Who is this Asuka person?" Ai wondered as she fell asleep next to Shinji. If only she knew what Shinji was dreaming about when she got into bed.

Shinji was dreaming that he was in an open meadow with blue sky and a few clouds above him. He had his eyes closed just enjoying the soft breeze blowing across him when he felt somebody lay down next to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the beautiful fiery red hair of Asuka as she laid her head on his chest. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on but he was enjoying this feeling. Shinji finally asked, "Asuka what are you doing in my dreams?"

"Silly Shinji," Asuka said, "I'm always in your dreams. You like me here near you although in real life I'm always giving you a hard time. At least in your dreams I can be nice to you."

"Well this is my dream so Asuka will act how I wish she would in real life. This would be nice." As Shinji thought this, he heard a woodpecker off in the distance. The sound was getting closer and louder. Shinji wondered how a woodpecker could be flying and pecking on a tree at the same time. Then he realized it was somebody knocking on his door.

"Shinji are you awake yet?" Misato asked as she knocked on his door.

"Yes Misato, I'm awake now."

"Good, can I come in? I need to talk to you about the up coming test for you, Asuka, and Rei."

"Sure Misato come on in."

With that Misato opened the door and walked into Shinji's room. When she did, she looked around as she had when she first walked into the apartment. As she looked, the first thing, she saw was some strange clothing hanging on Shinji's chair at his desk. Then Misato looked at Shinji as he sat up in his bed. It wasn't really Shinji she was looking at but the blond haired girl that was asleep next to Shinji.

At first Misato wanted to jump for joy and go tell the whole world that Shinji had become a man. This feeling only lasted a micro second as she remembered that Shinji was suppose to be under her care.

"_SHINJI would you like to explain yourself to me?" _Misato asked as calmly but as coldly as she could.

"Explain what Misato?"

At that moment Misato exploded "**_WHAT DO YOU MEAN EXPLAIN WHAT? THAT IS WHAT I WANT YOU TO EXPLAIN TO ME!"_** as she pointed to Ai who was just waking up from all the yelling Misato was doing.

Shinji turned to look at what Misato was pointing at and nearly fell out of bed when he saw Ai.

As you can see Shinji's luck is bad but it is about to turn from bad to worse because at the same moment that Misato exploded Asuka and Hikari was just walking through the front door.

"I wonder what that baka Shinji did now," Asuka said as she looked at Hikari.

"I don't know but Misato sure sounds mad. I think I should be going Asuka."

"You don't need to go Hikari. Let's go to find out what's going on." Asuka said while dragging her best friend down the hall to Shinji's room. When they got there they saw Misato with her hands on her hips and Asuka could tell she was mad enough to take on an angel by herself without any weapons. They also saw Shinji sitting in bed with a now fully awake Ai behind Shinji with her arms wrapped around the scared boy. Shinji didn't notice Ai's arms because he was trying to think of a way to escape his room and find the biggest rock he could find to crawl under.

"**_Well Shinji are you going to start talking?"_**

"Yeah Shinji, who is this tramp anyway?" Asuka said scaring Misato in the process while looking at Ai.

"When did you get…"

"Hey you two just back off and leave my Shinji alone!" Ai said not letting Misato finish her question to Asuka. "And I am not a tramp, I am a video girl."

Shinji realizing Ai has her arms around him tries to get away. Ai just held on tighter to him pulling him closer to her. Although Shinji was trying to get away, something was bugging him when it finally hit him like a ton of bricks. I can feel her breasts on my back, and she doesn't have a bra on. I wonder if I died and went to heaven, Shinji thought as his face started to blush. When he looked up and saw Misato again he thought, no this isn't heaven this must be hell.

Fifteen minuets later, after Asuka and Hikari had to restrain her, Misato was sitting at the kitchen table drinking down her third beer. Shinji was sitting to her right with Ai sitting besides him. Asuka and Hikari were sitting in the living room but could hear and see everything that was going on.

"Ok, first off Shinji, who is this?" Misato said, "and why do I not know about you having a girlfriend? Evan section two doesn't know anything about her Shinji."

Well …uh…I'm not sure…uh, where…how…Shinji stammered.

"Hi my name is Ai Amano and I am a video girl." Ai said, "and Shinji picked me over the rest."

"Ok, what's a video girl?" asked Misato.

Ai looked kinda puzzled at first. She wasn't sure how to describe herself or if she should tell Misato what she is. "Well I guess it wont hurt to tell." Ai thought. She looked at Misato and said, "I'm a girl that was made to cheer boys up. Shinji came into the store where I was at, picked me over all the rest of the girls, and brought me home with him.

Made to cheer boys up, store, picked her over the rest of the girls. Misato thought for a second, turned to Shinji and asked "Shinji you didn't go to a brothel in Tokyo 2 did you?"

"MISATO I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Shinji yelled.

Ok, ok, Shinji I'm just kidding. Well, it looks like we'll be having a guest with us for a little while.

"Mind if I ask a question?" Ai asked.

"Sure, anything." Said Misato.

"Which one of you is Asuka?"

"Why do you want to know that?" Asuka said turning to look at Ai.

"Well, when I got into bed with Shinji last night he said the name Asuka."

"He said what?" Asuka said while standing up in the process. "Baka Shinji I'm going to kill you if you have been having perverted dreams about me!"

Asuka started to move in the direction of Shinji but Hikari grabbed her and held on for dear life.

"Hikari, stop it, don't hold me back!

"Asuka I'm not going to let you kill Shinji! I don't want you to do something you will regret later on."

"Oh, so you're Asuka." Ai said, "I can see why he would dream about you. You're pretty."

With this, Asuka started to calm down, but she was still looking at Shinji with daggers and swords.

"If you're done with me Misato, I think I'll go back to bed."

"Ok Shinji."

"Good idea Shinji, I think I'll join you." Ai said as she stood up and stretched. When she did Shinji's shirt that she still had on slid up her body and showed everybody her panties. Since Shinji was sitting next to Ai, he got a real good look.

A/n Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. Work hasn't been kind to me lately. I hope that the next chapter will come faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Another strange day.

Chapter 5

See earlier chapters for disclaimers.

As Ai stood up see showed Shinji and everybody else her panties when she stretched. Shinji blushed and his nose started to bleed. Hikari blushed and quickly turned around. Misato just took another drink of beer thinking, "She's going to fit right in.", but Asuka was the first to react.

"Oh no you don't! You're not going to go anywhere near Shinji's bedroom unless somebody is with you! I'm not going to let you spoil Shinji before I do!" Asuka quickly put her hand to her mouth realizing what she just said. She looked around at everybody to see if anyone had heard her. Nobody seemed to have noticed. "Thank god" Asuka thought until she looked at Ai. Ai was looking at Asuka with a sly grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

Asuka ran over to where Ai was standing, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into her room. Everybody just sat there and looked down the hall in the direction where Asuka and Ai disappeared.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Hikari said turning to look at Misato and Shinji.

"I don't know but I think it will be interesting around here for awhile. Don't you think so Shinji?"

All Shinji could do was look at Misato and say "uhhhhhh…"

(xxxxxxxx)

"Just what do you think you were doing out there showing off like that?" Asuka asked once she got Ai alone in her room.

"Showing off like what?" replied Ai. "Oh you mean the panties, I was just having a little fun with my Shinji. I didn't think it would bother anybody. He does live with two women after all."

"Maybe so, but neither myself or Misato go around showing our underwear to him. If he has seen us like that it has been an accident! Moreover, why are you always saying your Shinji? It's not like you own him or anything."

"No I don't own him but he is my boyfriend. He did bring me home after all. Besides, he's not your boyfriend. Or is he? That must be what you meant when you said your not going to let anybody spoil him before you do?"

"What are you talking about? I never said anything like that!"

" Yes you did. Right before you pulled me in here, you said you are going to spoil Shinji first. That must be it. You're in love with Shinji right?"

"No I don't love that dummerkopf baka!" Asuka said with a blush on her face. It's just sometimes even when I'm always yelling at him he is still nice to me, and I don't understand why. Anyway, you need to get dressed so Shinji doesn't have a heart attack.

"Well, I would but all of my clothes are in Shinji's room."

"Here, you can borrow a pair of my shorts for right now. Just don't forget to give them back. Also, about what I said earlier, don't say anything, ok?

"Why don't you want me to say anything to Shinji?"

"Look, I just don't want you to say anything until I get my feelings sorted out. Ok?"

As Asuka and Ai started to leave Asuka's room, they both heard Shinji's door close. "Good", Asuka thought, "I won't have to try to explain what we were doing with Shinji around.

(xxxxx)

Shinji went back to his room to try to go back to sleep. As hard as he tried sleep just would not come. All he could think about was the feeling of Ai's breasts touching his back and the way she had put her arms around him. It was like she was trying to protect him from Misato and Asuka. But there was something else bothering him too. At that moment in time, he just could not put his finger on it, but he knew it was something somebody said.

(xxxxx)

As Asuka and Ai walked, back into the living room and dining area Misato was the first one to react.

"Why did you run off like that Asuka? And why did you pull Ai along with you?

"I just needed to talk to her alone for a minute, is that ok Misato?"

"Well whatever. I'm going to bed sense I just got home. Goodnight all." And with that, Misato proceeded to head for her bedroom picking up another can of beer while going in that direction.

Asuka, Hikari, and Ai were now alone in the living room. Hikari was the first one to speak.

"Well what do we do now?"

"I know." Asuka said, "lets go shopping. Ai, you said all of your clothes are in Shinji's room. Are they in a suitcase or something?"

"No, all I have with me is what I was wearing when Shinji brought me home."

"This is perfect Hikari! We can take Ai and get her some more clothes."

So, off they went the three of them going shopping. Which of coarse is what Asuka would have done even if Ai were not there. Nothing like spending some money to relieve stresses and anger.

(xxxxx)

Ai found herself following Asuka and Hikari to Tokyo 3's biggest shopping mall. As they walked through the doors, Asuka pointed to a store and said, "That is where we are going to start." It was a clothing store called The Wild Button. The slogan under the name said, From mild to wild we have it all. And they weren't kidding either. This store has antique clothing from before second impact to the newest fashions.

Hikari looked at Asuka and asked "are you sure about this store? I haven't seen it before."

"This is a big chain store Hikari." Asuka said, "There was one close to where I lived back in Germany. It's a great store. This is where I got the yellow sun dress I like so much from."

"Well then let's go" Ai said grabbing Asuka and Hikari's arms and pulling them into the store.

(xxxxx)

About an hour after lying down, Shinji decided to get up and get something to eat. As he entered the front of the apartment, he noticed that the girls were gone. "Good" he thought, "I don't have to talk to Asuka or Ai right now. It would be to weird."

Shinji was fixing himself some soba noodles and green tea while he was thinking about what happened earlier. "That was odd for Ai to show everybody her panties but I kinda expected something like that from a girl like her, but why did Asuka act like she did?" "Why did she pull Ai out of here like she did?"

(xxxxx)

As Asuka, Ai, and Hikari walked into the store Asuka turned to Ai and asked "You do have some money with you, don't you?"

Ai stopped and said, "No I don't have any with me. I guess we might as well forget this and go back home."

"No we're not going back home." Asuka said. "I'll tell you what" she continued, "I'll pay for what you need Ai, and then I'll get Shinji to pay me back."

"You feeling ok today Asuka?" Hikari asked. Asuka just looked at her.

"I'll pay you back myself." Ai replied. "Please don't get Shinji involved."

"He already is involved, besides it will be fun getting him to pay me back." Asuka said with a gleam in her eye.

(xxxxx)

Shinji just had one of the worse cold chills ever go down his back.

(xxxxx)

Asuka, Ai, and Hikari have been trying on clothes for about an hour. Asuka has already picked out two dresses, a pair of jeans, and some lightweight shorts. Hikari has a lightweight cotton shirt and a pair of jeans. Ai has picked up some jeans and tee shirts when she realized all the underwear she had was what she had on. She headed over to that section of the store when something caught her attention. Hanging on a display at the end of an isle was an evening dress. Ai went over to look at it more closely. It was dark blue with a white trim around the bottom hem. Strapless and it hung to just above the knees. It also had white trim around the top that came down in cress cross between the breast and back around the body. Ai looked at it and though "I bet Asuka would really look good in this. If she would get this Shinji wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her. Now if I can only convince her to buy it."

(xxxxx)

A/N: Sorry everybody for the slow update. Many things have changed for me since I put chapter 4 up. New job, new shift, and not much time to think about how and where I want to take this story. So you know I have not abandoned this story.

I also need to say thanks to everybody who have taken time to read this story. I will try my best to update sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Evangelion or Video girl Ai. I wish I did then I could have the money to hire lawyers to protect my rights and to party like there is no tomorrow.

Another Strange Day

Chapter 6

Ai was looking at the dress when Hikari came up and slightly startled her.

"That's a cute dress Ai, are you thinking about getting it?"

"No, I wasn't thinking about getting it but I think Asuka should. Where is she, by the way?"

"She's trying on some jeans right now, Ai."

"Hikari would you please help me convince Asuka to get this dress? I really think she would look really good in it."

"I guess I can try to help, but I don't know if it will work."

About that time, Asuka came out of the dressing room satisfied that the jeans she tried on looked really good on her and she looked good in them. Asuka looked up and saw Hikari and Ai waving her over to where they are.

"Hey guys what's up? Are we ready to go to the food court and get something to eat?"

"Not yet Asuka." Hikari said as she quickly looked at Ai.

"Hey Asuka, what do you think about this dress?" Ai asked.

Asuka just glanced at it and said "It's kinda cute but I don't think it would look good on you Ai."

"I wasn't thinking about me Asuka, but I think it would look great on you."

"Maybe it would but I don't need a dress like this. I would never wear it."

Ai leaned over and whispered into Asuka's ear "If you would get this dress Shinji wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you at all."

Let me tell you people this was a day to mark in the history books. With what Ai just said, Asuka blushed enough so her face matched her hair.

…And besides you could try it on just to see how you would look in it. Ai continued.

Hikari added a please just for effect although she didn't hear what Ai whispered.

"Ok ok I'll try it on just don't do that to me again Ai."

The sky was clear and bright this wonderful day and the birds were happily singing their songs while inside the store Ai and Hikari waited with tension in the air as Asuka was putting on the dress in the changing room. Asuka, after putting the dress on looked in the mirror on the wall and liked what she saw. She liked the way this dress accented her cleavage in just the right way that even Misato would be jealous. But what really got Asuka's attention was the very low cut back. The back was low enough that she had to pull her panties down a little bit, so they wouldn't show.

Asuka came out of the dressing room to show Ai and Hikari what she looked like. Both of the girls were amazed how well Asuka looked in this dress. While Asuka was standing there in front of Ai and Hikari, they all heard a crash in the main isle. They all looked as some guy that was following his girlfriend fell into one of the stores displays. As he fell she turned around and he reached out to catch himself and accidentally grabbed one of her breasts. When this happened she yelled out "Keitaro, what the hell do you think you are doing groping me in public while looking at other girls!" As she said this, she hit him hard enough to send him flying to the ceiling, and then she turned around and stormed out of the store. The guy was running after her yelling "But Naru it was an accident. I swear it was. I wasn't looking at a redhead in a blue dress!"

The three girls just looked at each other and burst out laughing. Asuka was thinking, "_Maybe I'll get this dress. It could help me win Shinji over."_

A/N Yes I know this is a very short chapter but where I stopped looked like a good place to stop. I also have been having a good case of block so updates will be slow in coming. If anybody has any ideas please send them in my direction; I could use the help.

Bigdave


End file.
